Simples Sentimento
by Kynn-chan
Summary: Era apenas um sentimento. Inofensivo aos olhos adultos, mas para uma criança era o melhor e mais poderoso. Afinal, era apenas um pequeno sentimento.


**_Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem de Naruto me pertence._**

**_Legenda:  
_**

**- blá, blá, blá = falas**

**_"blá, blá, blá" = pensamentos_**

* * *

**Simples Sentimento**

Queria poder explicar de uma forma exemplificada, quais eram os meus sentimentos daquela época. Pode até parecer simples, mas talvez seja um pouco mais complexo do que eu imaginava. Eu ainda não sabia o que sentia aos meus 7 anos.

Houve uma vez, espere. A primeira vez. Ah, sim. A primeira vez a gente nunca esquece. O meu primeiro amor.

Lembro-me que eu ainda tinha sete anos, estudava a segunda série, sinceramente eu era um pouco adiantada, talvez isso seja hereditário. Meu pai sempre fora muito adiantado nos estudos. Eis que meu clã seja mais conhecido por uma expressão: Gênios. É composto por pessoas realmente muito inteligentes.

Enfim, na segunda série, eu era ainda mais tímida do que sou hoje, tinha apenas uma amiga, que não lembro mais seu nome, sentávamos juntas na sala de aula - nossa fila começa com uma dupla de meninas, uma de meninos, uma de meninas outra de meninos. Mas era o menino que sentava atrás da minha amiga que mais chamava minha atenção. Ele sempre estava sorrindo; era amigável, feliz, acho que também era inteligente...

Sempre que eu o olhava, logo ficava mais calma, só por saber que ele estava ali. E também ficava feliz, claro. Seu sorriso era contagiante.

Eu chegava à sala de aula e ele já estava lá, conversando com o amigo do lado. Não é que eu ouvia a conversa deles, mas eu ouvia somente uma voz, e para mim era o que bastava. Sua voz ainda era fina, mas era cheia de vida, elétrica, com uma tonalidade forte e brincalhona.

Animava-me só de ouvi-lo.

Certo dia, a professora disse que poderíamos trazer um lanche diferente, coisa que era raro acontecer naquela escola - pois coisas como a que levamos era totalmente proibida; o lanche que serviam era totalmente saudável. Eu levei um pacote com biscoitos recheados de chocolate, minha amiga um salgadinho, não lembro o que ele levou. Ops! Não falei o nome dele ainda. Seu nome era Naruto. Eu dividi, certo, nós - eu, minha amiga, Naruto e seu amigo - dividimos nosso lanches entre nós. Foi muito divertido e especial, pois eu fiquei mais próxima dele. Aquele dia fantástico me deixou sorrindo pelo resto da tarde.

Mas apenas dois dias depois, a professora veio com uma conversa estranha, que normalmente ela não tem com os outros alunos, junto com outra professora - a da sala ao lado.

- Então Naruto, quando você vai embora mesmo? - a nossa professora disse a ele, que logo prestou atenção nela.

Aquilo me incomodou. _"Como assim? Ele vai embora?"_, pensei. Uma pontada de tristeza se desenrolou no meu pequeno e jovem coração.

- Ah, é só semana que vem dattebayo! - respondeu Naruto sorrindo, simpático como sempre fora. Levei outro susto, _"Só semana que vem? Não pode estar falando sério, falta pouco tempo para semana que vem"._

- E para onde você vai? - perguntou curiosa nossa professora.

- Vou para o País do Vento, na Vila da Areia! - responde contente.

O país do Vento é vizinho do País do Fogo, onde nós estamos agora, mas mesmo assim, não deixa de ser longe. Tê-lo longe não seria nada bom. - Ah Naruto, não vá embora! Fique. - pediu a outra professora, a da sala ao lado, sorrindo.

- Não, eu tenho que ir com minha mãe e meu pai. - e mais uma vez ele sorriu. Feliz.

Naquele instante, eu queria chorar, ou melhor, dizendo, deixar as lágrimas saírem, tudo machucava, e machucava ainda mais, saber que nunca mais iria vê-lo. _"Por que ele tinha de ir embora? Não pode ser ano que vem?"_, eu pensava enquanto todas as notícias se encaixavam em minha mente. Eu podia ter sete anos, mas minha mente não era mais criança.

Minha amiga se virou para trás e perguntou para ele:

- Você vai mesmo embora? Aproveitei e me virei para trás também, eu precisava saber mais, afinal de contas, tudo isso podia ser apenas uma brincadeirinha, não é mesmo?

- Vou sim. - respondeu Naruto simplesmente.

Eu senti um aperto no coração, como se estivesse sendo esmagado por uma mão.

- Mas por quê? - perguntei.

E ele me olhou. Talvez fosse só minha imaginação entrando em ação, mas no seu olhar continha um carinho enorme e eu vi um sorriso em seu rosto, mesmo que aquele sorriso fosse muito imperceptível.

- Não sei direito. Acho que meu pai mudou de emprego. - ele disse pensativo.

E então o sinal para o recreio tocou e todos saíram apressadamente. Naruto e seu amigo saíram apostando corrida. Eu fui caminhando ao lado de minha amiga para fora.

E então, foi aí que eu percebi que eu gostava de ele. Que para mim, amigos eram pouco, que ele deveria saber que eu gostava muito dele, e que eu deveria contar para ele, pois pelo que diziam, os meninos eram mais lerdos que as meninas, por isso as meninas amadurecem mais cedo e são mais atentas do que eles.

Mas depois de um tempo, eu percebi também, que nem em um bilhão de anos-luz eu teria coragem suficiente para dizer a Naruto o que eu sinceramente sentia por ele. Isso me arrasou, bem mais do que eu pensava. Não conseguia me conformar, como eu que era bastante inteligente para minha idade, não conseguia encontrar uma resposta, ou então uma solução, para este simples e delicado problema?

Durante os outros dias, toda hora eu me pegava pensando quando iria falar para ele, ou até mesmo, se iria falar para ele.

Acontece que eu não fui rápida o suficiente para decidir, e o último dia do Naruto ali, havia chegado. Uma espécie de ansiedade passava por mim, e corroia ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto era o menino mais lindo que eu já visto em toda minha curta vida. Ele era loiro, cabelos lisos e bagunçados, que por incrível que pareça era bonito de ver, e a sua pele bronzeada, tão diferente da minha. O engraçado é que eu de vez enquanto ficava notando as diferenças existentes entre nós dois. Mas nada dessa beleza importou quando eu o conheci, o que eu mais priorizei foi seu interior e não exterior.

No recreio, tentei criar pelo menos um pingo de coragem, nós brincávamos, nós dois e mais oito crianças. Naruto sorria alegremente, mas quando nossos olhares se encontravam, nossas bochechas adquiriam uma cor rosada.

Ao final do dia, os pais vinham buscar os filhos, mas enquanto eles não chegavam, nós ficávamos conversando, quero dizer, eles ficavam conversando sendo que eu apenas ouvia. Eles riam de alguma piada, quando a professora chamou Naruto:

- Naruto! Você já pode ir embora, seu pai já está aqui! - ela avisou.

Naruto se levantou, pegou sua mochila, colocou-a nas costas e então foi se despedir de seu amigo, depois de minha amiga, e logo de mim.

- Eu vou ir - me disse, com olhar para baixo e a voz baixa.

- Ohm. Bem, err... Tchau? - tive muito receio nesse momento.

- Tchau. - Ele disse levantando o olhar para mim.

Os olhos azuis dele estavam com um brilho, mas não um brilho de felicidade, estava mais para... Tristeza mal escondida.

Nenhum de nós queria de fato se despedir.

- Vou sentir sua falta - Ele rompeu o silencio que havia se erguido entre nós. Eu olhei profundamente para ele. Desviei o olhar.

- Eu também - suspirei.

Eu já havia tomado a minha decisão. Ele sorriu de canto. E sorri também. Nossos olhares se encontraram e nossas bochechas adquiriam uma cor rosada.

Ele se virou e foi em direção a porta, parou para dar uma última olhada... Em mim. Sorriu. Então se virou, e só pude ver suas costas, e logo apenas sua silhueta ao longe.

A minha decisão era a de não dizer nada. Eu tinha duas hipóteses: a primeira era a que ele podia interpretar errado e não falar mais comigo, apesar de que ele ia embora. E a outra hipótese era a que ele poderia me ignorar e até mesmo me humilhar. Essa última eu duvidava muito que fosse ocorrer, já que Naruto não era do tipo que ignora as pessoas, muito pelo contrário, ele era do tipo que é ignorado. Ele também não era do tipo que humilha alguém.

Os dias passavam e foram terrivelmente ruins, machucava lembrar dele, doía olhar pare seu lugar vazio, e acima de tudo, era quase insuportável saber que ele foi embora sem saber que eu gostava muito dele.

Naruto foi embora sem saber que eu o amava.

Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

_**Oiii pessoinhas! Ok está foi minha primeira fic, desculpe qualquer erro. Espero de coração que tenham gostado. Quero dedicar essa one-short para a minha amiga Giih, e a todas as pessoas que já passaram por algo parecido ou igual, eu me incluo nisto. Uma pequena observação, essa one foi baseada em fatos reais.**_

_**Agradeço ao incentivo da minha amiga Ikaira-chan. Se não fosse você, isso nem estaria aqui.  
**_

_**Certo, quem quiser comentar, deixe uma review.^^**_

_**Obrigada por lerem, até.**_


End file.
